Speckles the Tarbosaurus: A Monumental Mission (aka garbage heap 3)
by Jmgdog66
Summary: After a Devastating war, Humanity has discovered the keys to time travel and has discovered a fossil of an impossibly intelligent Tarbosaurus, so one man is sent to protect the specimen untill maturity and bring him back to the present, this will be a mission with monumental impacts!
1. Prologue

**Okay here we go!** **Now any of you who read my story will know that it actually started off decently, then slowly became the mess it is, and as Jonah Hill said in 22 jump street** **"that story had such rich detail! Start over from the top with that rich detail!" Okay so let's get a bit of a summary up here.**

 **Now I have an odd fandom that I'm obsessed with, and I'm not talking about none of that anime crap, no! I'm referring to a Korean dinosaur movie called "Speckles the Tarbosaurus" also known as "Dino King" in America, cause we Americans always have to be different! Okay anyway in all seriousness, when I first saw this movie on Netflix, I was dealing (and still am partially) with some pretty intense depression. So I saw this movie and initially hated it because it was narrated by the dinosaur himself! I then however grew on that and something unique happened. This movie kinda took the edge off my depression, which is odd because it's actually really sad. But anyway I naturally couldn't stand to see the movie end, so I began looking for fan fiction and came up short, so I took matters into my own hands and wrote my own, it'll be fun! I'll have tons of explanations in there too for good measure, like how the hell a T-Rex managed to get into the Korean Peninsula (that's a fun one) and how our reptilian friend even has the ability to narrate in the first place! so let's get this rolling shall we? ENJOY!**

Prologue

There are so many bizarre things in this world alone let alone the rest of the universe, some things are small and subtle and serve as nothing more than trinkets and curiosities, others are anomalies that greatly affect our lives. One such anomaly is not so much a physical object as it is an ideology. I had lived a relatively uneventful life, up until this "anomaly" took the world by storm. In October 2015, a civil war erupted in Argentina between two political parties, each blaming the other for an incident now called "Day Zero". It was an event which saw an entire city destroyed by a sabotaged nuclear reactor creating a devastation dwarfing the Chernobyl Incident. Each side blamed each other and engulfed themselves in conflict. This was widely overlooked by the rest of the world, a very fatal mistake. After both sides had battered each other into submission, the true culprits of Day Zero surfaced. It was a cult that called themselves "The Holy Covenant". This group had been stockpiling weapons and ammunition for a makeshift army for years, and they easily defeated both of the crippled armies within days. Now this "Covenant" had absolute control of Argentina, they merged the two defeated armies into theirs and became a superpower.

The new nation was cloaked in mystery, it seemed almost alien. But the few stories that did make it out of the secretive state were beyond horrific. The stories were so gruesome that many countries refused to even acknowledge that the "Coven", as it had been nicknamed, even existed. But it got worse, without warning invaded and captured the capital city of Chile. The cult now had even more manpower. This vicious cycle continued until the Coven had complete control over South America, and even then they continued moving north, by the time this began they had so much firepower that they targeted every country at once and captured all of Central America in less than forty eight hours, they did this to accomplish their goals before their biggest obstacle could do anything about it, The United States.

Before we knew it, Coven forces were clawing viciously at the border of Texas.

The international community began to act very aggressively towards Coven "diplomats" who were more uninvited preachers than politicians.

It all came crashing down on October 7th 2017, when they finally flooded over U.S. Borders. Despite the United States' massively powerful military and thousands of allied troops from all across the globe, we were losing.

In a last ditch attempt to stop the Coven from world domination, every single member of the U.N. Threw aside old rivalries to combat something nobody could handle on their own. A global war began between the brainwashed, fanatical citizens of the Coven and the rest of the world, seeing almost 500 million deaths. The cooperation between nations however was unlike anything the world had ever seen, with Israel and Iran performing joint operations, to the United States, North Korea and South Korea maintaining a naval barricades around the Korean Peninsula.

Then the U.S. Silently commissioned Project Thor, an attempt to make a super soldier beyond anything the Coven could throw at them. This is where my story begins.

I was the first and only to be augmented by the project before it was shut down, I became known for single handedly slaughtering entire battalions of Coven forces in minutes.

Soon, after great cost and millions dead, the war ended and the Coven retreated to its massive amounts of territory where it maintained its brutal regime.

I thought that this was the biggest anomaly I would ever come across. I was in for one hell of a surprise.

 **Alright! Thank you guys so much for reading! Please do drop a like or comment if you enjoyed and I will see you for chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Mission

**Hey guys time for chapter 1! Now this is going to be my final copy of the story until I'm finished with at least Rise of the Ancients, but it's looking good so far so ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

A New Mission

Perspective: Justin Smith

I walked down the hall of the training facility, I hadn't seen this place in over a year.

I entered the training room.

"God damnit!"

The recruit yelled.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, I don't mean to sound like a stereotypical fighting teacher. but, you lack discipline."

A deep, rough voice rumbled.

"General, or should I say sensei?"

I said.

"Smith, you've risen through the ranks rather quickly since you left my tutelage."

He replied.

"Well it tends to do that when you're trained by the deadliest soldier in history, named General "Night Terror"."

He chuckled.

"What can I do for you my old student?"

"It's been three years since you were introduced to the battlefield, you're twenty-three and you're in the prime of your life-"

"I'm retired."

"A waste since the augmentations rendered you practically immortal and stopped your aging process."

"That part was replicated remember? Immortality is commonplace."

"This isn't the kind of mission you'd think."

"Then why do you need me?"

"Your astounding intelligence and the fact that you were previously studying paleontology. Look at these scans of the skull cavity in this Tarbosaurus. Do you know what this means?!"

"It means you came all the way out here for me to tell you that your scanner is broken."

"Trust me we checked on dozens of other scanners."

"Okay it's a possibly sapient dinosaur, why do you need me?"

"We want you to tutor and train it till it grows up and then bring him back once he's old enough for us to make an identical fossil skull so it will be discovered in the first place."

"You want me to go back in time and be a parent to a dinosaur for 25 years?"

"Hence the immortality. We've outfitted the space cruiser 'Venator' for the mission, if you take the mission then not only will you get your cybernetic, demonic looking exoskeleton back but the ship will belong to you."

"Venator? The indestructible mile long starship?"

"Yes, because you're not just a deadly fighter but a brilliant tactician."

"So I'd be fighting again too."

"After the mission."

He sighed.

"You'd better be right about this."

I smiled.

 **There we go! I'll upload chapters as soon as I finish them. So thank you guys so much for reading, please feel free to drop reviews and PM me, and I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2: Recorded Prehistory

**Alright here comes another one! I need to get as many chapters out as I can because I think the reason keep flocking to the first one is because it has the most content so I need to try and change that! ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

Recorded prehistory

Perspective: Jared

I looked down at my suit, it felt so good to be back in it.

"You ready?"

"Whenever you are my student."

"I'm not your student anymore."

I chuckled.

"When are we making the time jump?"

"Already did."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then."

We walked down the isles of the launch bay.

"So your helmet has been equipped with a brain scanner that is designed to pick up signals given that will help it decode the Tarbosaurus language to allow you to communicate. You'll need to watch them from a distance for a couple hours to let the computer work."

"Fine."

I stepped into the self-incinerating drop pod and powered up my energy rifle.

"And General, please try and act pleasant around him, I know you don't show a lot of emotion anymore but you'll need to for him."

I closed the drop pod and launched without responding.

Once on the ground I quickly located the target's mother and began decoding the language. After several hours the computer finally strung the language together.

I jumped down in front of it.

She charged at me.

I stood back and held my hand out in a halting position.

"Stop!" I shouted forcefully.

She seemed to be thrown off by this and stumbled back.

"You speak?" She mumbled.

"I can do a lot more than speak." I replied.

"What are you!?" She demanded.

"I am a member of an advanced race of mammal called a human. I come from the distant future, roughly 70 million years from now."

"Why are you here?!"

"For all of human history, our intelligence has vastly out done any living organism we'd ever encountered. We looked amongst the stars for intelligent life beyond our world. We are still looking. But it turns out our answer was much closer than we'd ever imagined. We dug up a skull that showed readings unlike anything anyone had ever seen. It allowed us to finally uncover the greatest find in the history of mankind."

She looked back and motioned for her children to back away.

"You." I said looking over her shoulder.

She jerked her head at me again.

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking for and extremely important member of your bloodline, it is absolutely imperative that I find him. One of your direct offspring. A male Tarbosaurus, those twin girls are not who I need."

"Quicks! Step forward!" She ordered.

I scanned his skull cavity.

"This is not the one I'm looking for."

"He is my only son."

She replied in a hostile tone.

I looked into her eyes, the same tell tale signs that would be seen in a human.

"You're lying." I replied. "You have a clutch of eggs then do you not?"

"No!" She roared.

" I understand that you want to protect him, but he'll be better off if I help." I said.

"And why should I trust you?!"

"Because, I already found the clutch, that dinosaur is a lucky little guy that I showed up when I did, otherwise he'd be in this friendly fellow's stomach," I said holding up a dead raptor by the neck.

"You want him to be a successful Hunter? You can teach him that, let me just make sure he shows up alive for all of your lessons." I said, tossing the raptor at her feet.

 **okay! So I don't have as many announcements as I used to... Oh well! Anyways! Thank you guys so much for reading feel free to let me know what you think! I love feedback! So as always, I will see you (Hopefully) for chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 3: Full Moon

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3! I'll let the chapter speak for itself. ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Full Moon

Perspective: Speckles

I yawned lazily in the increasingly cramped space I had been confined in as long as I could remember. However it was as if the barrier between the great beyond and I were weakening every day. First I saw light, piercing through my shell. Then I could hear voices. The soothing voice of my mother, and the chatter of my siblings, but tonight something was different, there was a new voice, I couldn't understand, and tonight I knew that my night to finally escape into the outside world had come. I was born on the night, of an exceptionally beautiful, full moon. I burst free from my shell, and stared at the stars for the first time. I looked over and was surprised. My mother stared back at me, although this is not what perplexed me, instinct had prepared me for her, what it had not warned me of was the face that was next to her. A metallic mask stared down at me. Despite my inexperience in this world I knew that what was towering above me, was not normal. I cowered back in fear, only letting him examine me after my mother explained to me his purpose.

"He's healthy." The creature said.

"Why do you have such large arms?" I asked as I slurred my first words and struggled to get out of my shell.

"It allows me to manipulate objects in my environment, like this." He said as he carefully broke the shell and lifted me out.

"What do you think his name should be?" My mother asked.

"Only the mother or father should name their child." He replied.

"Well you're going to be a father figure are you not?"

He looked away.

"No. I'm not."

He said as he turned around and headed into a cave.

"I will return on your first birthday, I need to hear up and mentally prepare."

And like that, he was gone.

 **Okay! Thank you guys so much for reading if you liked it please leave a review or pm! And I will see you (Hopefully) for chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Alright here we go, a lot of these are very similar to the second draft of my story but that's cause I really liked them. ENJOY!**

Chapter 4

Reunion

Perspective: Speckles

"Speckles! Honey you need to calm down." My mother instructed.

"But Jared is coming back today!" I jumped excitedly.

"That's no excuse for acting like this.

Oh! Fine." I said stoutly sitting on the ground.

I stood up and ran towards the edge of the nest when I saw him rocketing towards us.

He dropped and landed on one knee.

"Welcome back, human." My mother said.

"Thank you." He replied.

"Jared!" I shouted gleefully.

"He seems excited." He said calmly.

"Introduce your siblings Speckles." My mother instructed.

"Okay! This is her ten year old son, Quicks."

"Her six year old twin girls."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"And me! The super cute one year old spotty face!" I said bouncing around.

He looked at me with confusion.

"You're about to see how a true king hunts, human!" Quicks growled fiercely.

"Be nice Quicks!" I shouted.

"Be quiet Speckles."

"And what if I don't?!"

"I've had enough of you back talking me!" Quicks said threateningly.

"They always fight like this?" Jared asked.

"This is nothing." My mom replied to him.

"Let's see how big you are when I crush you with my foot!" He said raising his foot.

I stumbled back in fear, when suddenly, Jared slammed his foot into Quicks' toe, forcing it back to the ground, then drew his pistol and aimed at his chin.

"Once a hunter becomes powerful enough, they gain a new title, you can be a master hunter, but I am a master warrior." He said sternly.

I laughed giddily as Quicks backed down and lowered his head.

"You are lucky he stopped me you little snot." He said staring at me.

"And don't ever mess with Jared either or Prince Speckles will make you pay!" I said in an attempted roar.

"Let's go, I'm sick of listening to him. And I'm hungry." Quicks said.

"Why, you're just a ray of sunshine aren't you?" Jared said with his arms crossed.

Quicks snarled at Jared before he and my family went towards the clearings.

"Oh! Without me! Again!" I said in a frustrated tone.

"Hm, forget them, why don't you hang back here with me." Jared said.

"Oh, okay." I said sadly.

"Why don't you show me how they hunt?" He asked.

My eyes lit up.

"Okay!" I shouted excitedly, delighted that someone had finally taken an interest in me.

"Quicks starts off." I explained.

I explained as the ambush took place.

"He chases the three charonosaurus towards the twins!" I said in excitement.

I watched as my mother clamped down on the herbivore's neck.

"Yay! They got it!" I shouted.

Jared and I walked towards them as they roared in triumph.

Yet in the same moment I felt chills running down my spine. Like I was being watched. By something bad. But I of course ignored it, and continued our miniature celebration.

Thinking back on it, I wish I'd payed attention to the feeling.

 **Alright! I'm finally going to get this done and move on to galactic conquest! So thank you guys so much for reading let me know what you think in a review or PM me! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 4!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Bond Begins

**I don't know how I used to pack so much content into my intros anyways let's just keep going. ENJOY! This is a shorter chapter**

Chapter 5

A Bond Begins

Perspective: Jared

I stared silently over the valley, the moon my only source of light.

I felt totally emotionless, the only thing to guide me, my orders. I had long since abandoned my feelings, finding only misery in them.

I jerked my head slightly to the side when I heard footsteps behind me.

I eased myself and continued staring over the sleeping forest.

"You should be asleep." I said, not looking down at Speckles as he stood next to me.

"I wasn't tired." He said innocently.

"I was practicing my hunting skills. I'm going to be the strongest dinosaur ever!" He said enthusiastically.

I didn't reply.

"Can you fight?" He asked inquisitively.

I was silent for a moment.

"That's my sole purpose."

I replied.

"Why?"

"My duty, is to protect humanity, and fight for it, no matter the cost."

"But... You're a person too right?" He asked looking at me sympathetically.

I looked down at him, surprised.

"More or less."

"Why do you try to act like you don't have feelings?" He added.

I looked away again.

"Because my emotions have brought me only pain. I have no friends left, I lost all of them, I have no reason for emotions."

"What about me? I'll be your friend." He said giddily.

I looked down at him again.

"I like you, a lot!" He said rubbing against my leg.

Something clicked on my mind. My brain reorganized itself, Speckles was no longer just VIP that needed protecting, I felt an overwhelming protective sense towards him. I suddenly had someone I cared about.

I sat down by him.

"Thank you, Speckles. That means a lot." I said patting his head.

He curled up next to me and quickly fell asleep.

 **Alright things are slowly escalating so things should get better and better as we go so thank you guys so much for reading let me know what you think of the story so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 6!**


	7. Chapter 6: Neighbors

**Alright I'm sorry for the delays I'm getting back on track with all this, ENJOY!**

Chapter 6

Neighbors

Perspective: Jared

"General, you up?"

"Copy that, what do you need?" I said scratching Speckles' chin.

"That feels good." He said smiling.

"There's another valley to the north, we've picked up advanced brain waves over there, we need to make sure security is still in check and also to see if we might have more intelligent specimen."

"More?"

"Yeah, go check it out."

"Copy."

I kneeled next to Speckles.

"I'll be back by nightfall bud." I said warmly.

I flew towards the distant valley, landing on an overlook to survey the forest.

I heard a fierce roar and I flew towards it.

By the time I got there, all that was left was the large body of a Tarbosaurus.

I sighed and was about to radio when I noticed something in the brush. A small brown body lying motionless on the ground.

I approached it and put my hand towards it, suddenly it desperately clamped onto my hand, another Tarbosaurus.

It made a whimpering sound before retreating from the clearing, leaving me with tiny bit marks in my gauntlet.

"Wait!" I shouted, to no avail.

"What was that?!" Smith shouted.

"Baby Tarbosaurus, about Speckles's age." I replied.

"You alright?"

"Fine, lets just forget about it." I said.

"What killed the big one?"

I scanned the bite marks and matched them to known dinosaurs.

My suit beeped, indicating that it had an answer.

I groaned and flicked my wrist pad.

"That can't be right, what are the ship's databases turning up?" I asked.

"The same result that doesn't make sense." He replied.

"A Tyrannosaurus Rex? In Korea? That's impossible."

"Well that doesn't matter there's one down there."

"Great. Just one more question that needs to be answered." I sighed.

I landed back at the nest and Speckles immediately ran towards me.

"Jared!" He said happily.

"Hey bud!" I shouted.

I suddenly felt my natural instincts kick in, I felt threatened, for no reason. The color drained from my face and I felt a chill creeping it's way up my spinal cord.

I drew my rifle and pointed it out towards the valley as if whatever had alarmed me were right there.

"Are you okay?" Speckles asked with a hint of child like concern.

I brushed it aside.

"Fine bud, now let's get some rest." I said warmly.

This was a grave mistake. One I would come to regret for the rest of my life.

 **alright thank you guys so much for reading if you liked it feel free to leave a review and as always, I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 7!**


	8. Chapter 7: the scarred eye awakens

**okay so here we are I'm really going to try and get back in my routine of posting every few days, so a couple things this is my attempt at a very atmospheric chapter, I've designed it to be peaceful, then transitions over to eerie, also I've been trying to hone my computer skills even more than I have so I've begun the really fun (but tedious) process of programming a Speckles chat bot you can talk to :D. He's still very early in development so I won't give you guys the link just yet but once he's functioning properly I'll open him up to you guys to play around with. ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

Perspective: Jared

The scarred eye awakens

I slept soundly with Speckles by my side, we lied in a slight grassy incline with a small roof of rock overhanging us, shielding us from the rain. The rest of the family slept in the cave nearby.

The calm pitter patter of rain was soothing and peaceful.

I was suddenly jerked from my sleep by a single dinosaur's lonely cry in the distance.

I stared out into the eerie blackness, as it became absolutely dead silent once more.

Somewhat disturbed I lied back down and let the calming rhythm of the rain relax me, as Speckles held one of my fingers in his tiny hands.

Once more I was beginning to drift into slumber, when a terrifying, bloodcurdling roar emanated from the void.

This time Speckles woke up as well, while the rest of his family remained asleep.

"What was that?" He asked fearfully.

"It's okay, go back to sleep Speckles. I'll go check it out." I said reassuringly.

He lied back down and closed his eyes, while I drew my kinetic bolt assault rifle from the clip on my back.

I walked, crouched towards the edge of the nest, each footstep making a quiet squish as the foliage sank softly into the mud.

I crawled on the rocky edge and took out my binoculars.

I activated the night vision and scanned the forest, seeing nothing but a sleeping dinosaur here and there.

I finally leapt from the edge of the nest, falling about fifty feet before firing my jets and softly landing in the mud.

I walked forward cautiously, surveying my surroundings carefully.

I stumbled on to the corpse of a Torosaurus. It was fresh.

Suddenly I noticed something that disturbed me. The jungle was always chattering with nocturnal reptiles, mammals and insects, too faint to hear from the nest. This time though.. Nothing.

A snarling noise emitted from the brush, I quickly turned around and pointed my rifle towards the sound.

I could hear it breathing. Then it was gone... As if whatever it was had vanished into thin air. I searched the area and found nothing.

Shaken up I headed back to the nest.

I sat back down on the incline and Speckles bounded over and buried his head in my shoulder. I patted him on the head and we both fell into a deep sleep.

 **Okay! Thank you guys so much for reading if you liked it, let me know in the reviews and give me suggestions because I intend this to be a continuation of the movie so everyone gets input but as always I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Glimpse of Fate

**hey guys I know I just uploaded a chapter but this one is REALLY short and I have a fun announcement. My Speckles chatbot is FAR from complete but! He is in fact partially functional, I would highly recommend you type "info" in the chat so you can get a better idea how to work it because he is functioning on a very basic level. But nevertheless he currently has a knowledge base of his basic profile meaning you can ask questions about him and I have put in a knowledge of the prologue so you can discuss the events of the prologue with him :D. I'm going to put the link below and let you lovely people play around with him a bit, ENJOY!** L

Chapter 8

A Glimpse of Fate

Perspective: Jared

I was awoken early the next morning after a disturbing encounter the night prior. Speckles had been fearfully cuddling up next to me all night, occasionally making a distressed squeak. I was awoken at just after dawn by the same bloodcurdling roar that had given me an odd paranoid feeling, which I brushed aside as my subconscious being overly cautious, knowing I was in a place far more dangerous than anywhere I'd ever been. Speckles was terrified and as with the previous night, hadn't roused the rest of his family. I patted him on the head and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry bud I'm gonna figure out what's going on." I said reassuringly.

I sat on the edge of the nest when I saw it. A hulking, red theropod; it made no sense.

"Command do you copy?"

"Roger that we read you."

"We have a large Tyrannosaurus Rex in the locale. I can tell from some of his body language, he's intelligent."

"That's impossible there's no way a Tyrannosaurus could have that kind of mental capacity. Not like a Tarbosaur could."

"Well this one does." I replied.

He sighed.

"Keep your eyes on it." He said.

"Yes sir." I replied.

 **It won't let me post a link so I'll try and put it in my bio, if not leave a review and I'll PM it to you. Yeah, it's in my profile :)**


	10. Chapter 9: A Fate Worse than Death

**Hey guys! My chatbot has come a long way so he now has knowledge extending all the way up to chapter 4 and is capable of talking about his siblings. So the link to him is in my profile check him out if you'd like. ENJOY!**

Chapter 9

Perspective: Jared

A fate worse than death

"Jared! My mom is letting us go hunting with them today!" Speckles shouted.

"Wow sounds like some dinosaur is in big trouble today." I said patting his head.

We headed towards the hunting ground and decided to split up.

"Be careful Hun." Speckles mother said affectionately.

"Don't worry mom! Soon I'll be a better chaser than him!" He replied.

I chuckled in amusement.

"Love the optimism Speckles." I interjected. Don't worry I'll watch him.

We moved into position by the herd.

Suddenly, without warning, Speckles charged the dinosaurs, proclaiming "I'll take you on! I'm the great Speckles!"

I sighed.

"Speckles you're not going to scare anyone like that now get back here before you get hurt!" I ordered as the dinosaurs shouted at him.

Suddenly the ground shook.

I looked on as a colossal herd of dinosaurs came running towards us, and the wretched one eye backing it.

"Jared!" I heard smith through my suit.

"The tyrannosaurus is chasing a stampede toward you!" He warned.

"No really? I thought it was an invisible volcano!" I shouted sarcastically.

Speckles was caught in the stampede and in grave danger by this point, Quicks and I both rushed to his aid, I began diverting dinosaurs while Quicks went to help Speckles. Everything was going well until I saw something that made my heart sink. I saw Quicks, crushed beneath several other dinosaurs.

He was dead.

"No..." I said to myself under my breath.

"Jared I'm getting some strange signals-"

"Honestly smith do you really think I care right now?!"

"Jared!" Speckles shouted.

"I'm coming Speckles!" I shouted as I charged through the herd towards him. I was almost there when a Torosaurus knocked me aside, damaging my suit.

"Jared you have to help my mom!" He shouted in a panicked tone.

"Hang on!"

I shouted as I pulled myself out of my suit.

I hit a manual release that unleashed a swarm of nanobots, which swarmed over my suit, fixing it as they went.

I clambered back in as my suit rebooted.

I sat in silence as my suit's central computer whirled calmly.

Finally my audio receptors came online.

"Mom!" Speckles shouted.

"Honey! If I can't get out of this, Jared will take care of you! He is family and he will be good to you I promise."

"No mom!"

My suit suddenly groaned as the mechanics lit up and roared to life.

I shot up onto my feet and began sprinting towards Speckles's mother.

"I love you Speckles-"

Her sentence was cut short when she tumbled over the edge of the chasm.

I stopped dead my tracks as I attempted to grip what had just happened, I stepped back slowly in denial, as Speckles desolately cried for his mother behind me.

I fell to my knees, everything that had happened in the previous ten minutes was a colossal failure on my end, and I was entirely responsible for the fact that Speckles, who was a fully intelligent being, had just lost his entire family, due to my failure.

I took a deep breath and stood up shakily.

I turned around to face Speckles, but he was gone.

I remembered what I'd heard before my suit came back online.

"Jared will take care of you! He's family!" Her voice emanated throughout my mind.

I looked up and decided I would find him, if it was the last thing I did. I looked back at One Eye.

And one day, somehow, I would personally tear that reptilian brute's gullet out.

 **okay so again check out Speckles if you'd like he's very eager to meet you :D! Thank you guys so much for reading if you liked it leave a review or feel free to PM me. And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 10: Alone, for Now

**I am so bad at making new habits... Last chapter was a rather emotional chapter so I thought I'd take a break and let you guys calm down... I'm not very good at making excuses either... Actually I'm great at making excuses I just wanted to crack that joke... I'm not very good at cracking jokes either...ENJOY!**

Chapter 10

Perspective: Speckles

Alone, for now

I clambered quietly out of the small burrow I'd found in the ground, and shakily made my way towards the river for a drink.

I took a sip and began gulping down water as quickly as I could, not having drank in a couple days.

A microraptor flew above me and landed on the branch, scaring me half to death.

"I used to be fierce and ambitious. But look at me now, I'm the biggest coward." I thought to myself.

I moaned sadly as I thought of how lonely I was, everyone I knew was dead, and I ran away from my last friend in a fit of grief. I knew that he couldn't possibly still be looking for me, it had been over a month. Now I was all alone, it would probably cost me my life.

I looked up as a massive pterosaur flew above my head, I watched as it glided towards its nest. I thought to myself, already craving an egg.

I made my way towards the nest, I sprinted for it and ravenously tore into an egg. I had eaten two entire eggs before I saw the angry mom looking at me.

I bolted away, fearing for my life.

I stumbled desperately as its talons closed in.

Just when I knew it was all over, Jared slammed into the massive predator, its talons grazed my back and knocked me into a crevice. I continued running as the pterosaur threw Jared off her back and continued pursuing me.

I dove into the water as it reached for me once more, Jared again dove onto it, and was thrown off once again. He slammed his fingers into the ceiling of the underside of the small rock bridge.

"I'm okay!" I shouted.

Jared gave a sigh of relief.

He dropped in and helped me ashore.

We sat down in the cove.

I looked at him, sobbing quietly, he grabbed me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry bud." He said to me.

"I'm just glad I'm not alone anymore." I said.

He looked at me seriously.

"Speckles, I promise you that no matter what happens, I will never let you experience something like that ever again."

"Thank you." I said hugging him again.

"Now you should get some rest, I'll keep watch."

I yawned and for the first time in a month, I fell into a relaxing sleep.

 **Okay so that was adorable huh? Probably not, so as always thank you guys so much for reading! Let me know what you think in the reviews, and I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 11! WAIT! Thought of a great excuse, this takes place one month after the last chapter so I thought I'd make it realistic :D... I'm sorry.**


	12. Chapter 11: the raptors, and the monster

**Oh no.. This isn't good, here I am thinking I'm the successor to my Dino King empire when out of nowhere I stumble onto the announcement of sequel... A year ago I'd've been thrilled but now this screws with my entire timeline.. This wouldn't be nearly as bad if I weren't the only active fan fiction that exists for this... I'm not entitled to this series but I figured I was the only one left to carry this story on and I've become attached to what I've done and now I'll be buried beneath the sequel.. Unless the movie doesn't work out or exists around a different protagonist.. My only hope is to keep pumping out content and hope it catches the attention of more people.. Anyways enough about my problems. Enjoy.**

Chapter 11

Perspective: Jared

The raptors, and the monster

Speckles had barely been asleep for five minutes.

I sat down fiddling with the mechanics on my gun, when suddenly a pack of raptors began chasing a small dinosaur through the opposite side of the cove.

One stopped and looked at Speckles hungrily.

I drew my energy pistol and fired a bolt of plasma into the ground in front of it.

It shrieked and darted away.

Let's follow them. Speckles said suddenly.

You're the boss big guy. I said putting my pistol away.

We crawled into the brush, quietly watching the raptors.

I tilted my head, something was happening, the dinosaur they had been chasing wasn't moving, it was stuck.

What's happening? Speckles asked curiously.

I finally realized that it was stuck in a tar pit.

A raptor dove onto the dinosaur, killing it swiftly.

I watched as the raptor was consequently swallowed up by the mud.

A monster? Living underneath? He speculated.

Well it's actually... I stopped myself.

Knowing Speckles, I knew he'd get adventurous if he knew there wasn't actually a monster.

What? Speckles asked.

Uhh, nothing. Just be careful around that thing. I said.

Okay.

We sat back down at the cove and Speckles curled up sleepily.

I lied down next to him.

I fell asleep after I knew he was safe, pistol in hand.

 **Alright thank you guys so much for reading I hope I can find a solution to this.. Let me know what you think of the story so far, if you liked it please share it with your friends or family. And as always I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 12: Iris of the Sky

**FINALLY! I'm back on track with my writing! This is a nice long chapter introducing a very important character, without further delay. ENJOY!**

Chapter 12

Perspective: Jared

Iris of the Sky

One eye stood over the nest and surveyed his kingdom, unaware that we were staring back.

"We should just go, forget about One eye." Speckles said to me. "I'm just five years old, only a weak little dinosaur. I just want to humiliate him, that would be revenge enough."

"For you it might be, but I have a deep hatred for him, one day I'm going to slaughter him without mercy."

"We should just go, I've learned enough on how to survive."

"You still have a lot to learn my young friend. Even if we wanted to, the engines are highly volatile, we need at least until you're grown up to use them again." I said looking up at One eye.

"Doesn't sound very practical."

"They're prototypes, we needed a long time anyways so cool down wasn't an issue."

"You have taught me well Jared."

I looked down at him, then back at the nest far above.

"But I have not taught you everything you need to know, I promised your mother I would take care of you. I will not break that promise." I said to him, shaking my head.

"So we just have to stick it out for now?"

"Yes, there is still more research to be done anyways."

"Now let's go find something to eat." I said walking away.

We watched as two Torosaurus fought for dominance of the herd. A Torosaurus is much like the famous Triceratops. In fact it's so similar that there is debate regarding whether or not they are the same species.

One eye was watching too.

The Torosaurus lost its horns and left in shame.

"What are we going to eat?" Speckles asked.

"That Torosaurus looks delicious." I said.

"But I thought that our policy was that you wouldn't help me when we hunted." He said confused.

"Not until I'm sure you can do it effectively on your own." I replied. "You have a ways to go."

"So why are you wanting a Torosaurus? There's no way I can take it down." He said.

"I'm going to teach you a strategy You haven't used since you were on your own. I said.

"What's that?"

Scavenging, you've done it before but today we're going to perfect your ability to do it."

"Scavenging?"

"We're going to let One eye do the dirty work, and steal some meat when he's not looking." "Sounds risky."

It is, but you need to learn how to do it." I said.

"This might escalate quickly."

I chuckled.

"I'd be disappointed if it didn't."

We watched as the Torosaurus got away from One eye, he had strayed right into the path of a Therizenosaurus. A Therizenosaurus is a tall, bipedal, plant eating dinosaur with long arms, at the ends of these are the creature's fingers with massive three foot claws on the end, a very formidable creature.

"Alright, you're getting your butt kicked One eye!" Speckles shouted.

However things went south for the Long nailed creature, and before we knew it One eye had a fresh meal in front of him.

"Who's that?" Speckles asked.

"That fool, coveting One eye's catch?"

"What?" I looked up and saw it, a small brown Tarbosaurus approached One Eye.

"It's got blue eyes." Speckles said, intrigued.

"Nothing gets past you eagle eye." I said sarcastically.

I looked onward, waiting to hear it speak.

"Okay... Just be nice and ask for some food." It said nervously to itself.

"Go away." One Eye rumbled back.

"Please, I haven't eaten in-"

She screamed as One eye began chasing her. She ran away as fast as she could.

"Well... Thanks Blue eyes." Speckles said jokingly.

"Grab some meat and let's go." I said.

Back at the cave I roasted some of the flesh with my jet burners and speckles began eating the meat. Suddenly the brown tarbosaur entered the cave. She looked hungrily at the meat.

"I need it!" She shouted and ran towards the meat.

"This is mine!" Speckles said.

She backed off but only for a moment then approached again.

"Go away!" Speckles said.

I put my finger on the trigger of my pistol, ready to draw and fire if necessary.

She grabbed the meat and began eating quickly.

Speckles looked at me.

"What's up with that?" He said.

I looked to see scars all over her body.

"Oh, poor thing. Must be as starved as I am." Speckles said in a pity voice.

He began to share with the blue eyed dinosaur, I eased my tension and began eating my therazino steak I had made myself.

After they had eaten and become acquainted with each other she turned her attention to me.

"What is it?" She asked.

She must not have expected the answer to come from me because when I spoke she stumbled backwards.

"I resent being called "it", I am a member of an advanced civilization who came back in time to protect and retrieve him." I said pointing at Speckles."

"Wait! When we go to the future can we take her too?! Please?!" Speckles pleaded.

I looked at him, he couldn't see through my mask that I was smiling. He sounded like a child meeting a new kid, begging his parents to let them be friends. I found it absolutely adorable, which was odd.

I sighed.

"We were originally planning to take five Tarbosaurs back, things didn't go as planned, we can fit an extra passenger." I said warmly.

"Thank you! Thank you Da-... Jared. Thank you so much!" He said happily, dancing around with Blue Eyes.

I was taken aback by this, I perked up my head and widened my eyes. Did he almost just call me Dad?

Blue Eyes rubbed against my shoulder.

"We're family now!" She shouted gleefully.

I patted her on the snout.

"You guys go play for a bit, I'll hang back here, let me know when you're ready for bed." I said.

They ran off and I watched them from a distance as they played over the featureless clearing.

I shook my head and turned away. I didn't know what to think.

I truly did care about Speckles, I had an emotional bond to him that I had never paid attention to before, but now that I thought about it, I had a bond with him that could only be described as paternal, I loved him like a son. I shook my head and sat down.

After Blue Eyes had fallen asleep, Speckles approached me as I checked the area to make sure it was safe.

"Jared, can I do the perimeter check with you?" He asked eagerly, he'd always loved the tactical things that I'd show him, he always wanted to do things with me.

"Come on bud it's pretty late, I don't have a bed time for you but at some point I need to put my foot down and say you need to get to sleep, besides I just finished." I replied.

"Alright." He yawned and rubbed against me before lying down next to Blue Eyes.

I sighed and lied down before falling into a deep

sleep.

 **Alright thank you guys so much for reading I hope you enjoy the story and I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 13!**


	14. Chapter 13: Double Digits

**Yay! A viewer from Korea, my story has finally reached Speckles' homeland :D anyways ENJOY!**

Chapter 13

Perspective: Jared

Double Digits

I stood over the cliff where Blue Eyes, Speckles and I had bedded down for the night at the stars. I was on watch and I gazed over where Blue Eyes and Speckles slept. As of this moment, Speckles was now ten years old. The previous five years had been rather uneventful, other than Speckles had now made a full habit of calling me his "father". All the while I grew more and more protective of Speckles and equally so of Blue Eyes.

I woke Speckles up at sunrise.

"Happy birthday big guy." I said scratching his chin. He stuck his tongue out playfully and pushed his muzzle against me.

"I made you a very special breakfast today, and I hope you appreciate it because I had to pull a lot of strings to get it." I said.

"What is it?" He asked excitedly.

"Well for starters I did the hunting this time, I made a special mix of Torosaurus and Hadrosaurus meat."

"Why did you need to pull strings for that?"

"I didn't, I had to pull strings to get the Venator's best chef down here to cook it and make it one of the best tasting meals you've ever had so far." I said patting him on the head.

After breakfast I sat down with him away from Blue Eyes.

"Alright, so I have a small present for you." I said pulling a small vile out of my hard case.

He examined it closely.

"What is that?" He asked with a puzzled look.

I also looked at the fragile crust inside the miniature bottle.

"These are the few small pieces that remain of your eggshell." I said.

His eyes widened.

"My eggshell?"

"Yes, the night you were born I collected a small sample of the shell for the lab."

"Why did you keep them?" He asked.

I sighed. "There was some left over afterwards... Your mother begged me to keep some in case... In case something ever happened to her. If something happened to her she wanted me to give this to you on your tenth birthday, so you'd always have a physical connection to your birthplace and consequently your mother." I said.

He sniveled, I extended my arm and let him hold it in his hands.

"I have a string for you if you want to keep it around your neck." I said to him.

"No, it's too vulnerable and fragile, I want you to keep it safe, I'll tell you if I want to see it." He said.

"Alright. Anything special you want for your birthday?" I asked.

His eyes shot open and I heard a soft growl emanate from his throat.

"I want revenge for my birthday, I want to track down One Eye and kill him!" He shouted.

"Speckles you're not ready." I replied.

"You have trained me to be a killer unlike any Tarbosaur that has ever lived!" He snarled.

I grabbed him by the jaw and yanked him down to my level.

"Snap out of it." I said firmly.

He backed away slightly.

"Sorry, dad." He said in a mixture of remorse and embarrassment.

"Don't be, but you are not ready to face him, I'm not letting you get yourself into a situation you can't handle."

"Okay, what's planned for the rest of the day?"

"I'm going to leave that up to you two, I've got some work to do so I'm going to be occupied most of the day, but I've got a few hours to spend with you for whatever you want."

"Let's go do a special hunt!" He said excitedly.

A "special hunt" was something I did for Speckles on special occasions, I'd track down a rare specimen of animal to provide an extra challenge. Basically, it was killing for sport.

"Alrighty, I've been tracking a rare choronosaur, this one seems to be a cut above the usual intelligence of choronosaurs, should be a challenge."

"Let's do it!" He said almost ravenously.

 **Thank you guys so much for reading I hope you enjoyed that rather cheesy chapter, I'll see you guys (hopefully) for chapter 14!**


	15. Chapter 14: Games don't go as Planned

**Hey guys I'm really trying to keep a consistent schedule going here and since this chapter is so damn short I promise I'll upload another before the end of the day but for now, ENJOY!**

Chapter 14

Perspective: Speckles

Games don't go as planned

I hid in position behind the tree and in the brush surrounding the swamp.

"You ready, Speckles?"

"Ready dad." I said.

"Tell Blue Eyes to stop screwing around and get ready." He replied.

"Right. Blue Eyes you heard that right?"

No response.

"Blue Eyes?"

"Speckles.."

"Are you okay?"

"One Eye.."

I felt my heart drop.

Blue Eyes ran out of the bush away from One Eye. My dad dropped down and stood between us and One Eye.

"Back off you lizard breathed scum!" He shouted at One Eye.

"When will you simply admit defeat? When will you finally let me finish this?" He replied in his deep, growling voice.

"You mean kill Speckles? I will never let you kill him!" He snapped back.

I had an idea. I shoved my dad out of the way.

"Come and get me you fat ugly lizard!" I shouted.

I ran as One Eye chased me. Just before I reached the mud pit that had swallowed the raptor many years earlier, I jumped over the tar and watched as my family's murderer became engulfed by the mud.

"Was that good dad?" I asked, lowering my head to his level.

"Brilliant bud." He said patting my muzzle.

I looked over.

"Adios, you one eyed slime ball." I said.

"Where the hell did you learn Spanish?l My dad asked brushing the dust off his shoulders.

"I don't know actually." I said.

"It's weird to hear you talk so much like a human."

"How else would I talk?"

"I don't know it's just weird hearing you saying a word from a language I didn't teach you and then also make it a joke. I mean you never acknowledge human society but then you go all multicultural. you're normally so serious and then you just say something like that it's so out of character...ugh... forget it, it's just weird cause you never say things like that."

The ground shook.

I looked over my shoulder at where one eye was sinking. One Eye had escaped from the mud.

"Huh? What a persistent beast! Seems nothing can stop him."

"You see that sounds more like you!"

"What do we do?"

"Run." He said.

 **Sorry for the short chapters guys. I promise I'll put up another soon, I'm really excited about the chapters I have coming up, but for now, thank you guys so much for reading! Let me know what you think of the story so far, and I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 15! AND YES! I still think Speckles saying "Adiós" was weird!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Spring

**I don't really like this chapter so I'll post another right after this. ENJOY! Maybe.**

Chapter 15

The Springs

Perspective: Jared

We were far from the forest when blue eyes fell from exhaustion. We saw a herd of torosaurus headed somewhere.

"Those guys, where are they going?" Speckles asked. We followed and found a hot spring. We spent the rest of the day wading leisurely in the spring.

I saw Speckles and Blue Eyes talking, and somehow despite the baby arms, were holding hands.

"I'll keep you safe blue eyes."

"Yes and I'll be there for when you screw up." I said with a staring in the same direction as them.

"Why do you always have to ruin the moment?" Speckles asked with a slight grin.

"Because I have to be involved."

"Why?"

"Because I sometimes like to think of myself as a protagonist." I replied.

"Meaning you're the center of the universe." Speckles said.

"Well when you say it like that it just sounds selfish." I replied

"What do you mean protagonist?"

"Well when people hear this story about me raising you I will likely be considered the protagonist."

"Or me since I'm the famous Tarbosaurus."

"Perhaps. But I'm pretty great too."

He laughed.

"I love you dad."

"Love you too bud."

 **Does that classify as breaking the 4th wall? Nah, anyways thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think about the story so far! And I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 16!**


	17. Chapter 16: Confrontation

**Hey guys I'm gonna dive you right in, ENJOY!**

Chapter 16

Confrontation

Perspective: Jared

Over the past ten years since the incident that drove us from Speckles' home forest, little had happened that was of any significance, nothing worth documenting anyways. Speckles had turned 20 and he and I had cornered a Torosaurus.

"Please human, call him off." The Torosaurus pleaded.

"Sorry bud, if a carnivores gotta, eat he's gotta eat." I replied examining my fingers. "Tell you what you got one last shot to get away after that you're our dinner."

He charged.

"How do you think this contestant will do Speckles?" I asked in a pseudo-announcer voice.

"Hmm I'll check." speckles replied playing along.

He grabbed the torosaurus by the neck and threw him down.

"Ooh a good run by the torosaur but he didn't quite qualify for the prize! I announced as I pulled out my pistol." I shot the Torosaur killing him quickly.

"Unfortunately for him, I'm the best hunter. Speckles-"

Be sure not to be too humble speckles! I shouted sarcastically.

He looked away embarrassed.

"Oh I was just joking. Nice job bud." I said.

"Thanks dad." He replied.

"You need to stop taking my sarcasm so seriously."

"I'm sorry dad you're my source that of joy and pride."

I felt guilty suddenly.

"Come here!" I said pulling his head down to my level. I placed my head against the top of his sort of like a head butt. It was our form of hugging.

He growled happily and we went up to share our catch with Blue Eyes.

On our way up I spoke with Speckles.

"Our new nest isn't very scenic." I said.

"Well it's the best we can do." Speckles replied.

"Yeah, until I rip that hulking red-"

"Dad stop, I don't think that's ever going to happen."

"We'll see."

We entered the nest. It was a large rock clearing. It had a cave entrance, much like the old nest. It overlooked into a small crescent moon shaped lake, encompassed by the surrounding mountain, very secluded.

"We haven't eaten in a while, aren't you guys still hungry?" Speckles asked.

"I don't need as much as you." I replied.

"Yeah I'm just not hungry either." Blue Eyes added.

She and I fell asleep soon after eating.

I awoke later to see Blue Eyes staring at me.

There was an awkward silence.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked cautiously.

"Jared do you know where speckles went? He just vanished." She said.

"He probably just went to get some food. He said he was still hungry."

Sure enough he returned moments later with a slab of meat.

There was a sudden eerie silence, we all felt it. Then suddenly, a large rock came smashing down the wall and knocking speckles into the lake below. It was One Eye. I had to help Speckles. I dove in after him and began dragging his unconscious body up the cliff, Blue Eyes was fighting One Eye who was trying to mate with her. I began fantasizing about carving his brain out with my knife when we got up there and defeated him, Speckles woke up and tried to help climb but we were there by then.

I tossed speckles up and climbed up.

He roared and we attacked.

I was knocked out of the way and One Eye locked his jaws onto Speckles' neck.

One eye held him in the same position he held his mother in.

He stopped struggling and I became worried.

"No, not again." He said.

He suddenly began overpowering One Eye and threw him across the nest.

He tumbled to the ground.

"Bring it on, ya filthy beast!"

"You will regret this."

One eye said.

I pulled out my pistol and aimed at One Eyes' head. Speckles stopped me.

"No, he's just a sad old dinosaur talking to himself. Let him talk."

I reluctantly put away my gun.

He walked away with his head low but stopped and turned around.

"Congratulate your pet, human.

He won this fight." He said with an evil smile.

"Get out of here before I change my mind." I said walking away.

"You know what this means Dad?!" Speckles said excitedly.

"Yes I know, we get your old nest back." I said with a weary smile.

 **Yeah I kept in the stupid, cheesy announcer part because I need to relay the relationship they have and I guess that's how I choose to express it. So thank you guys so much for reading, let me know what you think of the story so far, and I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 17!**


	18. Chapter 17: Exposed

**Sorry I got a very discouraging review and that turned me off of uploading, but thanks to another reviewer I decided to upload again. ENJOY!**

Chapter 17

Exposed

Perspective: Jared

Speckles an I were headed back up from a day of roaming and bonding of sorts.

"That was so much fun Dad." Speckles said enthusiastically.

"It was." I said smiling.

"But there's something we need to talk about. I know I always taught you to be sneaky but that's only when hunting Speckles."

"Uh what?"

"Did you really think you could hide something like that from me?"

I watched as he thought for a second until it clicked in his mind. He gulped.

"Why do you always have to be so cryptic Dad?"

He replied nervously.

"Speckles you know damn well what I'm talking about."

He sighed.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"It was impossible to miss! The fact that Blue Eyes is no longer participating in our hunts, she's stopped coming down for scouting too... In fact she's stopped doing anything! Anything except sitting at that one spot and not budging. Then there's the fact that she gets very aggressive when anything gets near the alcove she stares at all day. She even became aggressive towards me!"

"Alright you caught us!"

"Why do you keep secrets from me Speckles?"

"Because I thought you'd be mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because it means more mouths to feed, more lives you're held accountable for, and on top of all that makes your job harder."

"Speckles my job is to make sure you grow up alive, healthy and above all, happy. That's not just my mission anymore that's what I do as... As a parent to you. I have no problem with you having kids, I do have a problem with you hiding that from me."

"I know I just didn't want you to know because I was scared."

"It's okay Speckles I'm glad I know ahead of time. I mean even if you could've kept it a secret from me, and then it came the time for us to pack up and go to the future? What then? Would you leave them behind? Because there's no way they'd be getting on the Venator without me knowing about it. And last minute arrangements like that are nearly impossible."

"I'm sorry Dad." He said looking away.

I stopped.

"Don't be bud, I'm sorry for being rough on you, I just don't want you to keep secrets from me okay? I promise you can trust me."

He smiled slightly and we continued walking towards the nest.

 **Mm, more characters, yay! Anyways thank you guys so much for reading, let me know what you think of the story so far, and I will see you (hopefully) for chapter 18!**


	19. News

Hey everyone, I have some important news. While I was hoping to do something special for the one year anniversary of my story, I made another decision. I am once again putting the story on indefinite hiatus, due to lack of interest. However the main reason for this decision is a new project I started recently, I used everything I've ever written and daydreamed about and I have begun writing a full, original science fiction novel. If anyone asks I may supply you with finished chapters that were never uploaded, and perhaps will continue writing, but for now I'm focusing on my book, if you have any questions please PM me. So thank you guys so much for reading! Let me know how everything was in the story, it may continue again one day, but for now I will see you **(HOPEFULLY)** eventually.


	20. Return! (Not really)

**OI! What's all this? People still reading this garbage? Oh well, to each his own. I have just finished the final draft of PROMETHEAN WARS: GENESIS! And will soon be moving on to publishing :D. The reason I post this here is because these three train wrecks are the origin of what has now become my book! So! I ask.. A moment of silence... To pay homage to the three mentally handicapped grandparents of Promethean Wars... Which nobody has ever read or cared about... Well! That's that! I bet I could actually do something good this time if I rewrote it again but for now... Screw that... I got other things on my mind.. So thank you! Imaginary people who probably aren't reading this! And if you are, you're even cooler and more tolerant of terribly written fanfiction, to which I applaud you. So see you all (hopefully) when I publish! Bye! :D**


End file.
